


Say It

by Depressed_Lemon_Bite



Category: Futurama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, I forgot about this old fic and decided to just post it bc why not, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Lemon_Bite/pseuds/Depressed_Lemon_Bite
Summary: Fry gasped as heat ate away at his flesh with pleasure rolling beneath in harsh waves. His eyes struggled to focus as lust overtook him. His cock bobbed in the air with every jolt of his body, twitching as precum drooled from the tip. He was glad he couldn’t see. If he could, he would just become overly embarrassed at the sight of his own precum pooling on his belly. Fry wasn’t a fan of turning into a mess like this; it was emasculating and he wasn’t that masculine to begin with, but he loved it. Sweat dripped down his temple and left a jagged trail in its wake. His orange hair clung to his forehead as if they were lovers, filling Fry with a desperate desire to push them away at the risk of letting go of his lover. He wouldn’t dare, in all honesty. This was easily the best sex he’d ever had. Of course, sex with him was always like that. Friends for years, but they had only just now started doing this with each other. He really was an idiot for not suggesting it sooner.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Something old I found and decided I should post bc we all could use more frender.

Fry gasped as heat ate away at his flesh with pleasure rolling beneath in harsh waves. His eyes struggled to focus as lust overtook him. His cock bobbed in the air with every jolt of his body, twitching as precum drooled from the tip. He was glad he couldn’t see. If he could, he would just become overly embarrassed at the sight of his own precum pooling on his belly. Fry wasn’t a fan of turning into a mess like this; it was emasculating and he wasn’t that masculine to begin with, but **_he_** loved it. Sweat dripped down his temple and left a jagged trail in its wake. His orange hair clung to his forehead as if they were lovers, filling Fry with a desperate desire to push them away at the risk of letting go of _his_ lover. He wouldn’t dare, in all honesty. This was easily the best sex he’d ever had. Of course, sex with **_him_** was always like that. Friends for years, but they had only just now started doing this with each other. He really was an idiot for not suggesting it sooner.

A groan rolled from Fry’s tongue as he rocked his hips, meeting his partners thrusts. He was so _full_. Easily the biggest dick he’s ever had—even if it was fake. It didn’t matter because all he cared about was his ability to string syllables together; if he couldn’t manage a single word and only moans, well, the best fucks do that to a person. Hell, he couldn’t even _think_. Others would mock him by claiming that was nothing new, but this was _definitely_ entirely different. Everything was being tossed from his mind with each snap of cold hips until only one thing—one _person_ —was left behind. Another hard thrust forced a yelp from his throat and his arms squeezed the neck-less head that hovered inches away from his face.

“Fry yer gonna leave dents,” Bender said pointedly, his voice firm but not harsh like it usually was.

“S-sorry. It just... **you** feel so _good_ ,” Fry groaned as he tightened around his friend.

Bender grunted and growled curses under his breath as he quickened his pace. Fry cried out as his hands slammed down on the table, fingers curling over the edge and clawing at the underside. Bender liked it when Fry looked like this. Sweating and panting like the dirty meatbag he was. His belly jiggling with every thrust, his cock bouncing in unison. Damn near perfect.

“Bender...I’m...I’m so close,” Fry said with gritted teeth and a blush.

Bender’s optics narrowed. Oh no. He wasn't getting away with that this time.

“Say it,” Bender ordered. His thrust angled just right struck Fry’s prostate, pulling a pleasured scream from his lips.

“Come on, Bender! Just let me come without saying it, just once!” Fry said in exasperation as his blush grew dark and heavy.

“Nothin’ doin’ buddy. You have to say it,” Bender said as his fingers wrapped around Fry’s cock, placing just enough pressure to keep his lover from ending the game early.

Fry groaned in frustration as he rolled his eyes, the blush consuming his face. “I’m not saying it.”

“Oh I think you will.”

“I’m not gonna-SHIT!”

Fry clapped a hand over his mouth as a booming moan tore free from his chest when Bender’s thrusts became hard and short, nailing his prostate over and over again. Bender watched with a grin as Fry’s eyes rolled back in his head, his legs shaking, drool seeping through his fingers.

“Say it,” Bender murmured, “You know you want to.”

Fry whined. He dropped his hands back to the table, slick with drool and struggling to find purchase. The human’s glare caused Bender to smile. He loved pissing off the ginger. Fry was always so gentle, kind, dorky and funny, seeing his aggressive side always caused Bender’s circuits to stutter. It only got worse when their positions were reversed. Bender wouldn’t normally willingly submit to another—robot or human—in sexual situations but Fry...Fry was different. With a frustrated scoff, Fry’s glare never dimmed as his gnashing teeth began to part, Bender’s excitement swelling from the anticipation, just as an alarmed shriek rang out from the door.

“OH MY GOD!”

Horror stained Fry’s face as he turned his head to stare at the rest of the crew, who had unexpectedly came back early from a delivery. The gang cried out curses and announced their terror upon seeing the two in such a position while Fry yelped, his hands grasping for his discarded clothes and hiding his face behind his red jacket. Bender frowned moved his arm to block what he could of Fry’s lower regions as he glared at the others. He hated being interrupted.

“You guys are rude. We’re busy here,” Bender growled.

“You’re going to break the table!” Hermes shrieked, his eyes bouncing as he mentally calculated the price of replacing the furniture.

“Big deal. Leave,” Bender ordered.

“Why did it have to be the table!” Leela demanded.

“Would you rather it be your bed?” Bender challenged.

Leela shivered at the thought as Amy grew angry. “But why did it have to be where I sit!”

“As if that was planned. It was the closest flat surface. Don’t read into it,” Bender snorted. Honestly, like they would waste time deciding where to fuck. They’re always too caught up in passion to think shit out, hence the current situation.

“Why do you use that stick tied to your hips?” Zoidberg pondered.

 _Stick_? He’d be offended if that _stick_ was really his cock. They were getting _**really**_ annoying. Bender glanced down at Fry, his frown deepening into a scowl. He was always so easily embarrassed. Not only was he covering his face with the jacket he also had his arms crossed over his head, his nails clawing at red fabric as the human’s blush seeped to his freckled shoulders. Fry was mortified. Bender was surprised the man’s erection hadn’t waned at all.

“Oh my. This is not good,” the professor said as he clicked his tongue.

He was growing tired of this. With a roll of his optics Bender reached inside his mouth and pulled out a discarded beer bottle and threw it at them. They screamed in surprise as it shattered at their feet, fearful when Bender held a second bottle in his hand. “Yer disturbin’ us. _Get out_.”

With that the second bottle went flying, shattering on the wall after everyone disappeared. Bender turned his head back to Fry who was still hiding. This was bad. Was Fry mad at him? He was the one who started this unexpectedly, a little too eager to try out the new attachment. Timing never was a strong suit of his. He reached out and tugged on the sleeve of the jacket. “You alright, Fry?” Bender asked.

Fry’s muffled voice spoke a quiet reply but he couldn't understand his words.

“What?”

With dramatic flair Fry threw his jacket aside, exposing his blushing face and heated glare as his cock jumped, needier than ever for attention. “I said Bender is the greatest lover in the world!” Fry barked, his ass tightening as he rocked his hips.

Bender moaned as pleasure overworked his receptors and smirked, “Hell yeah I am, baby.”

Heaven help him, he loved this meatbag.


End file.
